As a function of a camera of a mobile phone improves, more users choose to use the camera of the mobile phone to photograph a scenery. Generally, the camera of the mobile phone is fastened on the mobile phone, and there is a front-facing camera and a rear-facing camera. One side of the mobile phone faces a photographed object during photographing.
In recent years, there appear some mobile phones with rotatable cameras. A rotatable camera can provide an automatic panoramic photo shooting function, that is, the camera automatically rotates and takes photos, and then perform synthesis. In this way, a user no longer needs to rotate the body or a hand. However, at present, a mobile phone with a rotatable camera has no other special function in addition to the automatic panoramic photo shooting function.